The present disclosure relates to semiconductor integrated circuits having functions of sensing temperatures and generating heat.
In recent years, with diversification of target applications of semiconductor, the industry has focused on on-vehicle semiconductors. Electronic parts used for vehicles have dramatically increased, and semiconductor manufacturers are expecting the field of on-vehicle semiconductor devices. Accordingly, semiconductor devices are demanded to have fundamental capabilities such as QCD (quality, cost, delivery) more than technical innovation, and on-vehicle semiconductors need to have a wide range of an operating temperature to maintain high reliability. Thus, conventionally, overdesign is performed to secure a temperature margin, and testing for verifying design is performed at a high/low temperature to ensure a wide operating temperature range. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-240263 etc. shows a technique aimed at accurately testing an operation temperature.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-240263 shows a semiconductor device in which an operation temperature is set high in an operation test to uniformly raise the temperature of a semiconductor chip to an upper limit of the operation temperature without raising the temperature of a tool for analysis to a heat-resistant temperature or more, even when the temperature of a semiconductor chip is higher than the heat-resistant temperature of the tool for analysis.